


there's always a price

by guardianrose5



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Post 3.10, Resurrection, because we know the show probably won't do it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianrose5/pseuds/guardianrose5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye summons the same dark creature that's been leaving behind destruction in it's wake and evading them for months--to bring back the one of the only people she trusts anymore.<br/>Things don't go exactly as she would've hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's always a price

Skye's point of view: 

I still can't believe I'm doing this. 

Coulson would probably kill me if he knew what I'm doing - seriously I wouldn't put it past him at this point, since you know, I know what actually happened on the planet - so really, he has no one to blame but himself at this point anyways.

For things coming to this.

To me contacting and making a deal with, what's basically the Inhuman personification of Death itself (well and him allowing it to get unleashed onto Earth in the first place, all for his stupid revenge over a woman he barely even knew - like of all the god damn reasons to have a vendetta against Ward in the first place!)

And maybe I'm going to get into shit by doing this, but.....Ward didn't deserve his fate - to die like that, completely alone (like he was for most of his life), believing that no one cared.  
As much I hate it, I did - I still do. 

Which is part of why I'm getting the monster currently inhabiting his body to bring him back.

And soon. Since we recently discovered the way to get rid of it, but not without destroying the host body - which usually wouldn't matter because the thing can only inhabit dead bodies, but it's Ward's.

So I've done all the research in existence into resurrecting the dead - between the usual crackpots and delusional conspiracy theories, I might have actually found something useful - an ancient myth about what, I'm like 99.9999% sure is about the thing that's been wreaking havoc on our world for the last five months; according to legend, it absorbs the life it takes, so theoretically it should also be able work the other way and restore it as well.

I hope.

I flinch as a laugh breaks through the darkness surrounding me. It sounds exactly like him - but it's not him.

"So, you must be the infamous Skye."

He steps out of the shadows actually looking like Death - no literally - between the mottling of his skin, the dark circles under his eyes, right down to the way he moves. Not to mention that totally disorienting, cold and empty look in those once warm brown eyes of his.....

I swallow, forcing myself to focus on the present.

Be brave, Skye.

"You know I have his memories, but lucky for me," he clicks his tongue, "I don't feel any of it." 

Or at least act like it.

"The poor guy was even thinking of you when he -"

"I'm pretty sure I have something you want," I interrupt. I smirk as I pull out the supposedly magical dagger from my bag- yeah, I realize mocking a monster probably isn't the smartest thing I've ever done, but I can always drop him in a hole if I need to, "I'm guessing this is kind of important to you, huh?" 

His eyes widen, and he goes to step forward, but I push a wave of energy that nearly knocks him on his ass.

I slip the giant ceremonial knife back in my bag, "That's what I thought - but if I'm going to give you this, I need something first."

It clenches Grant's jaw, before conceding, "Alright, what is it that you need?" 

"You need to find a new host."

He raises his eyebrows, and chuckles. "The only vessels I can take are corpses - didn't you know that?"

"Uh, yeah - that's why part of the deal is that once you're in another body, you'll bring him back. Oh and before you try to deny it, I know you can do that." I'm bluffing - but he doesn't know that.

He squints at me, "I'm curious.....you don't care about him, as far as I know you hated him - so why is it that you're even asking me to resurrect him, especially when it means giving up one of the only means you'd have to defeat me.....?" 

I avoid his prying gaze and cut him off. "Can we just get this over with? The body's in the trunk."

Without turning around I pop the trunk of the rental car, my nose scrunching in disgust at scent of decay already permeating the cool night air.

It walks over, looks at the body, and raises an eyebrow at me in a way that's so painfully Ward - it's not. "This one is pretty fresh, did you - ?" 

"No, I didn't kill him." I don't bother mentioning how sick to my stomach I still feel handing over the body of a loyal SHIELD agent who was killed just two days ago for him to use as his new puppet.

He throws an appraising casual look over the man's body - like he's buying a car, "Alright, this will do. Now give me the dagger." 

I tense. "You first." 

It sighs dramatically, as if I'm causing it some great inconvenience. "Fine. But if you try to go back on your end of our deal, well....." he smiles, "You and Grant Ward will be too dead to do much of anything to try and stop me." 

His words send a chill down my spine, but I stand my ground. "Can we just get on with it?"

It chuckles, "So impatient, but yes we'll get on with it." 

I stand a few feet away, warily eyeing the monster in Grant's body lugging the other body from the trunk and setting it on the asphalt. 

I don't trust the thing - then again my trust in people in general, has been in short supply for a while now - but I don't really have much of choice here if I'm going to get back one of the few that I do trust.

Yep, somehow with all the time that passed, ironically one of the only people I trust anymore is Grant Ward - things like this make me wonder if the universe just loves to fuck with me, whenever my life starts to become remotely stable.

It clears his throat to get my attention.

This is it.

The thing we've been tracking for months, that's left so much destruction in it's wake, is about to bring Ward back from the dead, as long as I give up one of the only weapons in existence that can kill it.

What will possibly go wrong with that?

***

In the next two minutes, I get my answer.

Ward's body jerks upward as he gasps his first breath in more than six months, his eyes opening wide and looking around filled with confusion - I actually almost cry out in relief.

It's really him.

He's actually here, alive.

The panicked look on his face, weirdly reminiscent of the Beserker staff incident, makes me reach for him. But the moment I go to touch his arm, he flinches and scrambles backwards until his back hits the wall. 

"Stay away from me!" Ward growls.

My heart drops in my chest. 

Just (not) like the Beserker incident.....

**Author's Note:**

> My post mid season finale thoughts: at least I don't have to watch that stupid show anymore. Honestly though I think what bothered me the most about what happened in it was how Coulson killed Ward even knowing how much he still means to Skye, there should be actual consequences for him but it's the aos' writers, so it's unlikely.  
> *end of bitter rambling* 
> 
>  
> 
> There will probably be a second part.


End file.
